


Behind ClosedDoors (Wilford/FemReader/Dark) Smut

by LoveisFFandLattes



Category: markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, D/s tones, Darkstache - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, NSFW, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveisFFandLattes/pseuds/LoveisFFandLattes
Summary: Requested: NoWarnings: Smut, Threesome, Heavy M/M action (Seriously, pretty much all male on male smut in here. You’ve been warned), D/S tones, voyeurismFUCK WRITING ON TUMBLR MOBILE! IT DELETED EVERYTHING AND I HAD TO REWRITE IT AND… Fuuuuuucccckkkk. :\  Please ignore how unedited and messy this is. I’m so sorry. :(





	Behind ClosedDoors (Wilford/FemReader/Dark) Smut

The first time I heard the noise, I was sure I was hearing things. 

The second time, I started to question my sanity. There was no way I was hearing what I thought I was. 

Out of inescapable curiosity, I let my feet carry me quietly up the stairs. 

The third time I heard the husky moan it was followed by a sharp curse, and I suddenly felt the reality of the situation hit me hard. My lower belly clenched tight as I started gnawing at my lip. 

Were one of the guys… masturbating? None of them were ever careless enough to be so loud, not even when there had been ‘visitors’ to join them. 

Ever so carefully, I tiptoed down the hallway until I spotted Dark’s office door ajar. 

Curiosity killed the cat, they always said. Well, Dark would kill me if he saw me snooping anyway.

Nothing could have prepared me for what sight awaited through the opening though. 

Sure, curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back, and boy this was one of those situations. 

Our ever-imposing leaders sat inside; Wilford lounged back on the desk, one arm holding himself at an incline, while the other rested on top of Dark’s black curls that resided currently between the sweet man’s legs. 

It took unbelievable control and a sharp nip to my lip to keep my mouth shut. The picture they painted was a delightfully sinful one. The expression of lust and love battling on Wilford’s face. Dark eagerly taking the older man’s cock in his mouth while his hand worked his own down below. 

My legs squeezed tightly in hopes of some relief. Everyone knew there was something between them, but to actually see it was a whole other game. 

Apparently Dark did something different, better, because Wilford’s head jerked back out of nowhere, a gravelly snarl of the other man’s name filling the air as his thighs visibly tensed in their place. 

“Alright, alright, enough. Get up here now.”

Dark popped up with cheeks redder than a gala apple, lips swollen and dark red as he panted for breath. 

“Still feel prepped enough?” Wilford asked gruffly. 

“Yeah, s’fine,” Dark muttered back as he shoved the chair back.

I winced as it slammed into the wall but neither one seemed to care. With one snap of his fingers, Wilford’s clothing suddenly disappeared, as did Dark’s. 

There was no doubt my panties were soaked in utter bliss, only growing wetter as I was blessed with the sight of Dark climbing up and kneeling over Wilford’s lap. 

The sound Wilford let out as Dark sunk onto his cock made my knees weak. 

“Goddamn- A little warning next time would be niiii-Uhn!”

Dark’s sneer stretched ear to ear as he rolled his hips down again. 

“That’s how we’re playing, is it? You’re asking for trouble, brat.”

Normally a comment like that would earn a glare and a smack from the younger man, but this time he just gave a short laugh before keeping up his motions. 

Suddenly Wilford’s hand shot out and grabbed a handful of Dark’s locks, jerking him down into a frantic kiss as the other squeezed the smaller man’s ass. 

Dark unleashed a high pitched moan as Wilford started canting up his hips in reply. 

Between heavy breaths and moans, I made out Wilford’s next words. 

“You seem to forget who is in control tonight, Dark. I may be under you, but you’re the one with my cock in your ass right now.”

I expected a blow up from that, but again Dark shocked me. The words only seemed to make him pliable to Wilford’s touches, his body no longer resisting but matching the pace the older man led. 

Foreheads touching, they no longer kissed, but somehow it seemed even more intimate than before.

Again silence prevailed other than their heated moans for breath, until Wilford’s hand snaked down Dark’s thigh, slipping between their bodies. 

“OhfuckWill! N-Need to come. Yesss.”

“Do you think you’ve earned it? With that smart mouth and sassy attitude you’ve been giving me all evening, not even your magnificent blow job can make up for it,” Wilford taunted. 

Dark’s back snapped up and the look of disbelief on his face was palpable, eyes wide and mouth gaping before they narrowed into a scathing glare.

“No, you- you wouldn’t.”

Even submissive to the other man, there was a hint of defiance and that constant control in his tone.

“Beg me,” Wilford retorted, “Beg me to let you come on my cock, in my hand, and I’ll let you.”

There was obviously an internal struggle in the smaller man, nothing leaving his lips except breathless grunts and groans as his eyebrows furrowed.

“Fuck it. Please let me come on your cock, Wil!”

It felt like everything inside me suddenly collapsed and I couldn’t resist the urge anymore, slipping my hand into my shorts and quickly finding my clit. 

“What a good boy. I wanna hear it one more time,” Wilford grunted out, breath obviously shortening as his hips sped up.

My knees finally gave out and I slid as noiselessly as possible to the floor, spreading my legs apart as I rested heavily on my shoulder against the door jamb. 

“God- Wil, please let me come on you, please make me come! Need it,” Dark panted sharply, body bowing back when Wilford’s hand started furiously jerking his dick.

“You may come after I do,” Wil snapped.

Dark nodded without hesitation, rutting down on his lover’s cock faster. 

The slapping of thigh on thigh grew loud and nearly painful in the air when Wilford suddenly kicked up his pace, Dark wasting no time following suit. 

I wanted to hold out, to orgasm at the same time as them, but I knew I was quickly losing that battle. The pleasure written across both their faces was too much. Watching Wilford fuck our unanimous leader into submission and make him beg just made it harder to hold out.

Unlike his previous embrace, Wilford led Dark into a gentle kiss, whispered words flowing between them so quietly I couldn’t even hear it. 

Suddenly they slowed down. Out of nowhere, Dark’s head whipped over, expression lacking it’s usual malice. 

“Ah fuck!” I gasped, stumbling back gracelessly.

I withdrew my hand from my pajamas as quickly as possible but the shame was written clearly across my face in dark reds. 

“Y/N, in here, now!”

Oh, his voice was not lacking one bit now, even being breathless from their actions. 

I swallowed thickly and crawled shakily to my feet, nervously inching into the room. 

“You seem to be enjoying the show there, gum drop,” Wilford stated warmly, “Would you care to join?”

“Wha- How do you mean?” I asked quickly, confused and frightened.

With a sharp smack to Dark’s ass, which earned a glare, Wil replied, “Dark here will lay on the desk and you’ll ride him while I fuck him. How does that sound?”

My eyes darted between them in disbelief, just to find Dark’s eyes shutting as he let out a little moan.

“Darky here like the idea. Don’t you? Wanted to have this pretty little doll on your cock for a while now, haven’t you? Thankfully the bait finally took.”

“Sh-Shut up Wil,” Dark barked out weakly. 

“Ohh,” I whispered.

The fact either of them wanted me was beyond my comprehension, and for both of them to? It blew my mind. 

“Sooo?” Wilford questioned, raising an eyebrow curiously.

After a moment of contemplating it, I gave a quick nod. 

“Good girl.”

Dark groaned and I shivered as I watched his body tense up. 

“Up now, Dark. Lie back on the desk for us.”

I scooted back and watched as the smaller man climbed from his perch, my eyes drifting down south as he started lazily pumping his huge erection. All I could think was how good that was going to feel, how much it would stretch me out. 

Wilford followed suit and stood next to Dark, motioning to the desk with a click of his tongue. 

“Come now, let’s not deny the lady her orgasm any longer.”

My cheeks flushed warmly when he sent me a playful wink, Dark grumbling in response but doing as told.

“It should go without saying, but if you whisper even a word of this…”

Dark let his threat trail off, eyes flashing pure black for a moment. I nodded nonetheless. 

“I would never,” I assured him. 

Suddenly Wil snapped and I was as nude as them, then I was lifted in the air and planted over Dark’s lap, his leaking cock brushing my lips as I situated comfortably onto my knees. 

“I can’t believe this,” I muttered to myself, eyes fluttering shut as Dark’s hand took claim over my hips. 

Wilford’s warm body pressed against my back and I felt the moment he entered into Dark by the younger man’s nails biting into my skin, tearing me down without warning. 

“Fuck!”

My head smacked against Wilford’s chest as I arched back under the sudden intrusion. 

Dark’s noises were frantic and needy as he started moving his hips, earning a chuckle from Wilford behind me.

“How does that feel, Dark? To be fucked both ways? Is she as tight as we hoped?”

I wanted to cut in, shocked by the way he spoke about me as if I weren’t there, but suddenly Dark was pulling me into their rhythm, closing off my voice immediately.

“So tight, so wet.”

“Mm, I imagine. I can’t wait to feel her for myself,” Wilford purred against my temple.

For some reason that spurred Dark’s hips on faster, his face quirking into a sneer as he rocked between both bodies. I had to gasp in surprise as Wilford’s hands pushed under my arms and around to cup my breasts. My eyes darted down and I had to marvel at the way his enormous hands covered my breasts entirely as he started a gentle massage.

“She comes first, Darky. Then me. Then you, understood?” Wilford commanded lowly, voice deepening in tone. 

“Y-Yes. Fuck, I’ll try,” Dark babbled, “S’Good.”

I almost felt bad for him, the look of torture as evident on his face as the sweat beading up his pale chest.

“Guess we better hurry this along, gumdrop. Don’t want to make him wait too long.”

“Yeah,” I breathed in agreement.

One hand dropped down and cupped my mound out of nowhere, two fingers pushing between my lips to rest perfectly along my clit. 

“I need you to come for Dark, princess. Ride him until you’re satisfied,” Wilford demanded, lips dancing along my neck, “And then I can fill him up too.”

Dark whimpered sharply at that, hips bucking up hard and fast. Nodding, I started bouncing faster on his cock. Instantly I felt the tingle start in my belly, between Dark’s huge cock and Wilford’s skilled fingers playing with my clit. 

“Shit!”

Dark grimaced before putting on a face of control, the only sign of his exertion being the sinews popping out in his arms and neck. 

“You must be squeezing him real tight there, doll. Look at how hard he’s working to keep from coming first. He’s such a good boy, a gentleman too. Now be a good girl and come for him.”

When his teeth nibbled in the hollow under my ear, I lost, it, unable to hold back the sudden scream. My nails dug into Dark’s belly as I gave into every urge to ride his cock until it hurt. Even having came, I couldn’t stop, riding the high longer than ever before.

“Look at her go, Dark. Just for you. How she feel?”

Dark couldn’t reply, face bright red and muscles corded with strain. Wilford chuckled but seemed to give in, upping the ante on his end until he shuddered and groaned for the man beneath him.

“Come, now. Fill that sweet cunt up, Dark. Use her.”

My eyes flashed open just in time to be jerked down harshly against Dark’s chest. His hold was painful and I was unable to move as he fucked up into my core violently, snarling and growling like an animal in heat. 

“Wil, fuck, Y/N.”

Between the abuse he was putting my pussy through and the way his pelvic muscles rubbed agianst my clit, I lost it once more when I felt his cum shoot load after load into my core. 

Shaking from head to toe, I went limp on Dark and panted for breath between weak moans. 

“Definitely worth the wait,” Wilford murmured as he started rubbing my lower back, “We’ve been debating how to approach you about this without looking like creepy old men for some time now.”

At that, I had to giggle, turning so my check was pressed against Dark’s cool sternum.

“You could never come off as old. Creepy? Maybe, in the right setting. I’m just surprised you guys never noticed how much I panted after you like a lost puppy,” I admitted softly.

“I suppose that makes us all very unobservant,” Dark replied, tone bemused and light as he started stroking my hair.

“Come now, let’s rest,” Wilford spoke softly, “We’re all going to need it if I have my way in the morning.”

With a snap of his fingers, we were in a huge, plush bed that felt like heaven, and I was rolled over just to be pinned between the two of them. 

“You’re sleeping here tonight,” Wilford said softly, eyes meeting mine with a hint of mirth dancing in the dark orbs.

There was no room for argument, not that I would ever argue with that. Nothing felt better than lying between the two of them.


End file.
